Ghost child
by narufuuin
Summary: What would happen when Naruto has the keys but none of the support of a family. everything is there to make him a legendary shinobi yet his parents focus on his sister. Smart Naruto, probably harem, Minato and kushina alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here ya go.**

**I own nothing.**

**Key:**

Normal speaking: that looks weird.

**Biju/summoning speaking: What do you want Gaki?**

_Normal thoughts: his eyes are wrong for his age._

_**Biju/summoning thoughts: I'm bored.**_

**Ok so here we go.**

**Ghost child**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Konoha 12 years after the Kyuubi attack and at the Namikaze household we find a tall spiky-blonde haired male standing next to a red headed woman looking fondly at their daughter Narumi, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, it didn't even cross their mind when Naruto walked in the door with scratches and bruises forming all over his arms and face, his black shirt was torn and his face carefully neutral, no one needed to know what he was thinking.

Seeing his sister and 'parents' celebrating her birthday with a large cake and an even larger pot of what smelled like ramen behind them he didn't even feel jealous anymore. Narumi was smiling at her parents while opening the presents next to the cake. She didn't even notice her brother staring at her back. Just like her parents she didn't notice him. The door was well maintained so when Minato, the father, came back from the hokage's office he didn't make any noise opening the door to the house. Of course it was to Naruto's benefit as well, after walking home from the beatings and just wandering around the village sometimes staying away from his 'family' or just staying outside to explore the village.

Now all he had to do was get to his room and fall asleep… after locking the door of course, couldn't have his parents or his sister to wander in his room and wonder why he had all these books and scrolls after all. Walking up the stairs he only heard what he needed to. "Happy Birthday Narumi." coming from both of her parents. They might have been twins or he just might have been adopted, He didn't know either way it was best to keep quiet around them. He had read enough books and scrolls and heard enough times from the civilians to know why everyone hated him. Sure he might have been the Kyuubi or the one that contains the monster. That would surely warrant enough hate from the civilians. There was only one problem. He didn't have a seal on him. He had checked after researching for a week straight when he was 6 he had found the incident about the Kyuubi and read enough about sealing to figure out why the civilians kept calling him 'demon' or 'demon spawn'. The clans didn't though; the Uchiha… well they participated in most of the beatings, he knew because he could see the read eyes with the commas in the eyes of his attackers to know they had participated. He had read about all the clans in the library wanting to know more about the styles and the people of the village he lived in.

Now even though his parents and classmates mostly ignored him, he preferred it that way, he flourished when he was by himself to study and gain what he called important, knowledge, strength, friends… when he could get some anyway.

Finally he was upstairs away from the noise and into the quiet. He liked the quiet it was nice, it didn't do anything to him, it assured him there was no one near by. Now he should focus on his studies. Sighing he went to his desk and brought out his homework, a history write up on the Hokages._ Well…. Better get started then._ That in mind he started writing his history paper on the Hokages.

Waking up he got up and got ready for the academy. After putting on his clothes he stood in front of his mirror looking himself over. He wore Dark ANBU styled pants with pouches in them to hold things for him, dark blue and black shirt shinobi sandals, and finally his backpack that had his homework in it with some other stuff he might need.

Half an hour later he stood in the door and like his footsteps and very presence in his house said "I'm leaving." No one replied but he always said it waiting for the day someone replied. With his pack in hand he walked quietly to the academy. His sister would wake up later as it was always extremely early when he left.

Narumi was having a good morning so far. She had woken up early and was finally going to turn in that ridiculous paper that her sensei at the academy had assigned for homework over the weekend. She had a good breakfast and was already ready for the academy. She was just waiting for the- "I'm leaving." A soft voice said by the door she had barely heard it but had only heard it because she had enhanced her senses with chakra. Smiling in triumph she ran out of the kitchen and to the door hoping to at least say goodbye to her brother this time. She had been waking up progressively earlier for the past two weeks trying to get ready by the time her brother was. It was 6:30 for crying out loud! Who in their right minds leaves the house at 6:30 for the academy! It started at 8:00! It barely took ten minutes to get there walking leisurely without a care in the world, looking at all the distractions! "Ugh… better go find him, in case he gets into trouble again." Oh yes, she knew the civilians beat him, she had no idea what for though, she didn't want to ask her parents because she feared what would happen to Naruto when they found out. She didn't want them to beat him too. She heard the names and the insults. The one thing she didn't know, and it irritated the hell out of her, was how in the world her brother just stood up, dusted himself off and started walking again to wherever he was going. She had no idea how he did it. She would see the bruises and cuts at school but no one ever asked and some of the teachers even smiled a little at seeing her brother like this. Not that he would care. In fact he would just stare at the teacher until the lesson got started again. No one knew how he had such a high pain tolerance he just did. He was smart too. She had seen some of the homework he had done and was swirly eyed by the halfway point in it, too many big words and too many details her child-like mind couldn't understand it. But that wasn't important right now. She had to see her brother.

Running to the door it was already closed. Opening the door she smiled in triumph at catching her brother until- "Where did he go?! He just said he was leaving!" he was nowhere to be seen. She just stared at her front yard demanding it to tell her where her brother was. Unfortunately a twelve-year-old stare wasn't potent enough to demand anything from nature it seemed as the lawn just sat there with the grass swaying occasionally. Dropping her shoulders in resignation she trudged back inside to wait for her parents at the table. So she did the only thing she knew how to as a twelve-year-old to wait. She sat at the table listing ways her brother could have disappeared that fast. Each suggestion was more farfetched than the last. With one including him knowing the Hiraishin her father had invented. The last was that alien monsters had beamed him on their ship and he was being held prisoner as they interrogated him. Oh if only she knew the truth.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" her mother had appeared in the kitchen with her father just behind her.

Not even turning around she asked them, "Does Onii-chan know the Hiraishin?"

Shocked at their daughter asking this they asked the only thing that came to mind, "Why do you ask?" anything more complicated than that just didn't make it to their minds.

"So, I got up early enough to hear Onii-chan leave this morning at immediately went to the door to say goodbye like a good sister. Well as soon as I opened the door, he was gone. No blonde hair turning the corner, no sound except the wind, nothing. How in the world did he manage to get across the lawn, out of sight by the time I got to the door? I RAN THERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW DOES HE KEEP DISAPPEARING?" by the time she had finished her pen had broke making her blink dig into her backpack and grab another one to finish her by now beyond reality list. Some of which were quite in depth.

Her parents behind her were quite confused at this. How did he get out of sight so quickly? They had trained her quite well so when she says immediately go to the door they knew she had gotten there in less than five seconds, which means he must of jumped, or something. Kushina getting her mind together faster than her husband responded with "Why not ask him at school?" it was a good suggestion in her mind they were siblings they should stick together especially at school. The reply wasn't as encouraging.

"Because when I do find him. He is just in time for class and only then do I see him with all the br-… never mind I'll just ask him at lunch." She said hurriedly grabbing her stuff and then leaving the kitchen to the door trying to escape whatever they would ask what she was about to say. She succeeded apparently as she got to the door before they said anything and left to go… _Now where should I go? I still have an hour until the academy starts. Meh I'll just go to the library and start reading something interesting. I wonder if they have anything that would trap my brother?_ Still deep in thought on traps to use on her brother she completely missed entering the library and started walking to a table and then regretted not paying any attention due to her not knowing exactly where she was.

Of course the silver lining to this was that across from her was her long time friend Hinata Hyuuga. Hey wait a minute. "Hinata-chan, I have a favor to ask!" Narumi says with the most serious face a twelve-year-old can have.

Being the shy girl she is Hinata stutters back, "H-h-hai N-narumi-san?"

"Can you use your Byakugan to find my brother? He disappeared this morning." With Hinata having a huge crush on her friend's sister she did the only thing that came to mind.

"Byakugan!" she shouted out pumping a lot of chakra into her eyes looking for the elusive blonde. Something Must have happened. He never disappears and Narumi never asked before so something must have happened. She was on a mission now. To find her crush! She couldn't fail! Well she did find him. Not where she expected but she did find him. "Ano… N-narumi-san… H-h-he's r-right t-there… " she stuttered out with a full on blush at seeing her crush. She had pumped a lot of chakra in her eyes so she could see every tiny detail… Every. Single. Detail… … Thump goes the Hyuuga.

Narumi was now gob smacked. How had she not noticed her brother sitting not ten feet away from her and Hinata… Hinata… wait where did she go? ... She had just turned her back and now she was gone! Why did this keep happening to her?!

Well oh well. She could now talk to her brother. "Onii-chan!" she said loudly not even trying to keep her voice down in the library. Well that was until he turned around looked full on at her and brought a finger up to his lips and hushed her. Man did that bring her back to reality. With everyone in the library looking at her weirdly and even her brother hushing her she quickly was brought back to earth. "Sorry." She whispers to the audience. Now that everyone's head was turned away she looked back to her brother. He was just sitting there with books all around him. Reading the titles she could see: _Advanced chakra theory: Yin and Yang, advanced guide to journeyman sealing, Elemental Composition: the Big Five, Medical Techniques: How to Save a Life, _and many more under the books. Now she was confused. Does he leave so early every morning to go _study_?! "Onii-chan is a nerd!" she shouted out again all previous mentions of being quiet fled her mind at the proclamation.

Naruto was completely and utterly unemotional when he heard his sister and her friend behind him. _Ugh… who knows how long this will last until I get to go back to my reading._ Most would be a bit surprised at seeing someone who avoided studying in every possible way at the library, of course right now he couldn't care less. Processing everything that happened, like when a teacher walked by and tripped knocking his books over, of course he didn't really care at the moment there was no reason to get mad at someone knocking some books over when they weren't being read, completely useless. So he just picked them up and placed them in order of advancement and subject again, with beginner on bottom and advanced on top. Now with everyone staring at him again… he didn't need that. No now to hush his sister again. The nerd comment gained her no favor points with him. So he just hushed her again. And watched patiently as her shoulders dropped and realization struck her again at where she was… again…

_Huh?... wah?... how?... _ were the only things going through Narumi's head as she processed what just happened. She found her brother, got shushed by him, called him a nerd after seeing the books he was reading and then got shushed again and finally realized _where_ she was by the tap on her shoulder. Turning around she turned into the hazel eyes of the Librarian staring at her.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-san please leave Naruto-san alone until he is done, you have disturbed him and everyone else enough for now." She said looking straight into the scared girls eyes. She had no idea why the poor girl was terrified of her she was just a normal librarian. The fact that she had told and shoved the ANBU out of the Library just because of his noisy behavior, shadow guards her derriere, might have something to do with it but that was not her problem. She had been a high level jounin before retiring to be the librarian she was. Didn't really care about much just helping people find what they were looking for in books or in her library archives of scrolls. When she had met Naruto the 'demon spawn' of Konoha she had looked at him blinked and then moved on… of course that was right before he had asked for tips in finding books and annotating things after copying scrolls for his own personal use. Nice boy, very polite, good help in organizing things when she needs help.

"Yes mam." Narumi said quickly and quietly trying to get away from the scary librarian.

"And please take your friend with you. I do not like her drooling near the books."

"Yes mam." Narumi replied not even caring about being ordered around, that woman was scary. Looking over the table at her friend she found her on the floor with a dazed and happy look? Why did she look like that? _Never mind just got to get her and myself out of here._ With that in mind she picked her up and carried her out of the library. Of course it was now 7:30 from wandering around the village and the library happenings so to the academy. Besides it was graduations today. Finally going to become a fully-fledged shinobi.

"Thank you again Naruto-san for your help in returning the books, but shouldn't you get going? Its almost time for the academy to start." The librarian said.

"Ah, thank you Taira-san, I'll leave now, thank you again for allowing me in the library." Naruto replied to the nice librarian, she was nothing but helpful to Naruto in finding books and scrolls on what he wanted to study. Walking out of the library he hefted his backpack up with the new scrolls and notes on the older scrolls and books he had just finished. Walking to the academy most would wonder how he got along so well with everything considering his family doesn't pay any attention to him and the villagers hate him and most shinobi didn't like him as well, well he would keep a straight face and reply and say 'It doesn't matter if they hate me, it doesn't do anyone any good. Even if I was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki they wouldn't have much reason to hate me and even then most of it would be toward the biju and not me. It would do me no favors if I remained visible to everyone, I would rather be a ghost than be up on display for everyone to see.'

By now he had managed to make it to the academy where he would sit in his normal spot, the back, didn't want anyone behind him, he would rather be behind everyone, and considering no one paid him any attention it worked rather well. Now all he had to deal with was-"ONII-CHAN!" _why does this happen every day?_

"Good morning Narumi-san." He said as she sat next to him in the back as he completely ignored the pout/frown on her face.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." Came the normal shout from their sensei, Iruka Umino. "Now as you all know, today is the academy exam to become fine shinobi, it is a three part test, a written exam, a projectile exam, and lastly the ninjutsu portion. No talking as I pass the tests out." Walking through the desks he passed the test out looking at everyone's faces to see them go through the last obstacle in their way to becoming a true shinobi. Well the last obstacle that they knew about at least. Walking back to the front he was almost there until "Excuse me sensei." The quietest student he had ever had spoke up. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was a practical ghost. He rarely spoke and when he did it was always a whisper. Rarely participated in activities, got mediocre scores even though his intelligence was much higher than that. He had seen the papers he knew Naruto's intelligence level.

"Yes Naruto-san." _What could he want now? During the last day of class what is so important?_

"What do I about the genjutsu on my test?"

"What?" that was not what he expected.

"I can answer these questions but none of them were covered in the three years of academy what would you like me to do about it?" behind Iruka a blue haired man named Mizuki widened his eyes a fraction._ How could he have detected it? He's not even a shinobi yet!_ Iruka not privy to his assistant's thoughts walked up to the back and looked at the test.

What is the proper way to catch a thrown shuriken?

What are the symptoms of chakra radiation and how do you treat it?

What are two jutsu used for defense and what are the hand-signs?

The test went on further on way more advanced things that they hadn't covered. So why? Genjutsu? "Kai" he said pulsing his chakra and dispelling the genjutsu on the test. Showing the real test.

"Thank you sensei." The boy said before looking over the real test. It was ridiculously easy. He breezed through it no problem. He might have over studied a bit. Just a bit. _Ok… last question, _what are the two components of chakra?_… Ok I really over studied. Well might as well put my all into it._ With that thought he wrote down all he knew and all he theorized about chakra itself including manifestations of Killing Intent (KI) the presence used on newer shinobi to bring them into line, and the spiritual affect of chakra has in the use of jutsu. By the end of the bell he had written over two pages on the subject and looking over it he sweat dropped at the entirety of it. Giving it to his instructor he carefully maintained his neutrality and moved outside to the practice range before they could yell at him for overcomplicating answers to the problem. Knowing his 'rival' in knowledge Sakura Haruno glaring daggers at his back he shrugged it off. She had never liked him. Her parents told her to bully him at school and she tried… but him being as neutral as he is it didn't really work except for making her look like a fool. Obviously she hadn't met the Librarian yet. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that Sakura wouldn't go near the library from the horror stories about the librarian floating around Konoha. Some were very detailed about what she did to people who were loud and rambunctious in her library.

Outside Naruto saw the training posts lined up and their instructors waiting with clipboards and boxes of shuriken. Next was the projectile portion of the test. Waiting in line he stood next to Shino Aburame. A respectable boy, quiet, intelligent, and logical, never over estimating anyone no matter how low his or her scores were, analyzing everything. A nod passed between them both. They had a mutual acquaintance of the Librarian; Shino interested in bugs and insects while Naruto focused mostly on the Shinobi arts.

After everyone was in line Iruka spoke up, "Alright when we call up your name come forward and throw twenty shuriken and ten kunai at the posts for your score. You have to get at least ten shuriken and five kunai to pass."

Still standing next to Shino Naruto whispered over to him, "Are you going to hold back at all?" all he received was a look from the boy that clearly said 'what makes you think I'm holding back?' chuckling at the poor teachers he readied himself for whenever.

"Aburame Shino." He went forward and carefully shot out 12 shuriken and 7 kunai. Passing lowly but still passing. Of course the glint in the boys glasses were enough to say he was holding back a lot not that the teachers knew.

"Ok 12/20 and 7/10 good job needs a little work but acceptable, next Akimichi Choji." A rather plump boy walked forward and threw the weapons at the post getting a solid 16 shuriken and 8 kunai. "16/20 and 8/10 nice job Choji. Next up…" Naruto stopped listening and started thinking up who would be put in whose squad if they passed. The villages needed a good tracking or capture team to chase down criminals so a hyuugas to find and incapacitate and an Inuzuka for their sense of smell also their ninken partners were very useful in the battlefield and an Aburame could be used for a larger area and their insects to drain an opponent's chakra for easy capture. The next Ino-Shika-Cho combo was a for sure, their parents always did things together and always brought their kids along for the ride. Of course Ino Yamanaka, a blonde haired girl with a large bang covering one eye, was a fangirl but that could be fixed with training.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hearing his name he walked up and thought about how many to hit so he did nearly the bare minimum. "Score 11/20 and 5/10. I know you can do better than this Naruto-san please try next time." Iruka said frowning at Naruto's complete neutral attitude toward his score. Last up was the pretty boy Sasuke Uchiha who thought everyone should bow down to him because of his clan name alone. "Sasuke Uchiha. Score 19/20 and 10/10 well done Sasuke." **(A/N no I did not go in alphabetical order. No I don't care about it either.) **"Ok lastly the Ninjutsu portion, before we go inside does anyone have any ninjutsu to show off before the test for extra credit?" Iruka called out to everyone listening. Of course Sasuke being an Uchiha did the extra credit and breathed out a fireball much to the fangirls amazement if the oohs and ahs heard were any indication. Thinking about it it couldn't hurt to have a bit of extra credit so Naruto raised his hand and was called forward.

"Hmm…. Which to choose, which to choose. Ah, all right then, Futon: Great Breakthrough!" he called out just barely above a whisper causing a great wind to blow the targets away from him.

"Nice job, Naruto-san you get extra credit. Is that all?" all in all the clan heirs had jutsu from their clan and Narumi had the chakra chains from her mother. After writing the extra credit down Iruka brought the kids inside and started working on the academy three tests. The list was reverse what came from the projectile test so Naruto went second after Sasuke came out with a smug smirk with his forehead protector on his forehead shown off for all to see. Naruto went in next. In the room Iruka and Mizuki were waiting for him in chairs with an extra chair ten feet away. He walked and stood in front of them.

"Ok Naruto-san please make three bunshin." Iruka said.

Naruto made the hand sign and poof, smoke appeared around him with his three clones behind him in a triangle.

"Well done Naruto-san only one hand sign." Writing something down on his clipboard he told Naruto, "Ok now please transform into someone."

Thinking for a minute he nodded to himself, focused his chakra and poof smoke appeared around him and out stepped the Librarian in all her terrifying presence. For a minute no one moved the teachers knew it was a transformation but it was detailed to the extreme, including her eyes that bore into the soul of the fool who would meet her gaze.

"A-alright Naruto-san please drop the transformation. *Poof* thank you Naruto-san. Alright lastly please replace yourself with the chair over there." Naruto merely looked at the chair and replaced himself with it.

"Nicely done Naruto-san no hand signs, you pass take a forehead protector, you deserve it. When you walk out please send Narumi-san in please."

"Are we allowed to leave when we walk out?" Naruto asked in his normal whisper.

"I suppose just make sure to come back in two days for team placements."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto said with his hand on the door. Opening the door he saw the others get more confident. After all if the loser in just about everything could do it then it should be a breeze. Naruto had kept himself low on the grading scale as possible without failing so as to get people to underestimate people. He had understood everything no matter how many people tried to kick him out of class if they did he would just walk to the library, and the Librarian would not be pleased about it. Those teachers never kicked him out again. The Librarian was not to be crossed. She was a scary lady to those who she didn't like. And the academy teachers were on that list, except Iruka she saw his professionalism and had no dislike for the man.

Walking out he found his sister talking to her friend and walked up to her and told her that she was next. "Ok Onii-chan I'll see you in a bit after I get my forehead protector." With that she walked into the room with the instructors and Naruto walked out of the academy to a training grounds. He had something to test out.

It was dinnertime in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household and Narumi, Kushina, and Minato were eating silently while Naruto had already finished and washed his dishes. "So how was the academy this morning, how were the tests?" Minato asked Narumi.

"They were pretty easy but Onii-chan got his easily I think. I think he held back though. I have seen him do better than what he got on the projectile test so I'm not sure. I do know that he did a lot on the writing portion though. The way Sakura-san was glaring at him meant he probably kicked her butt on the written portion."

"Oh? I've seen her grades and they are nearly perfect, your saying your brother could beat her in academics?" Minato asked with an eyebrow raised. He never saw any homework from his son it was disturbing. He knew it was getting done he just had no clue how. He had also seen his son's report card. It was horrific, how did he match up to the genius of the class who had near perfect grades?

"He could destroy her in academics. Every time she gives answers it is word for word what the book says but when he gives answers it is the definition plus his understanding of the material. It has confused the teachers on occasion as well. Sakura-san would not be able to match up to him in anything. Plus she is a weakling." She was proud of her Onii-chan. Even if she is more distant than she would have liked. They were family! They should be close. Too bad her parents hardly saw him and never paid him any attention. That brought up a question though. Why did they not pay him any attention? Deciding to voice her question she looked at her parents, "Kaa-san Tou-san?"

"Yes sweetie?" her mother responded.

"Why don't you pay Onii-chan any attention when you see him?" Now that stumped her parents. Why didn't they? They were his parents and yet they had to focus on her because she was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She couldn't lack any training. They were worried that if they focused on him they might miss something that could lead to it getting out and causing untold amounts of destruction. Of course they had their reason. Just have to figure out how to tell their daughter that.

"Your brother likes his space sweetie we are just respecting that." Kushina said twisting what he said concerning his room organization to this conversation. Even if she knew it was for the better to focus on their daughter Kushina never saw it like that and would have gladly focused on him but now that it was so far into their lives it hurt her to follow Minato's advice on him. It only got harder now that he was nearly emotionless just being a shadow around the house not causing any ruckus or disturbance surely he was a lonely child. But now that they graduated they needed to train him anyways so they would include him in training sessions since that was what Minato had promised her. "But since you both have graduated I promise we will start training you both in the Uzumaki and Namikaze styles of taijutsu. How does that sound?" Kushina told her daughter in hopes of getting a positive answer.

"Really? Yes! Onii-chan!" she yelled running out of the room towards the upstairs and his room.

Upstairs in his room Naruto was continuing his reading on the separate parts of chakra and writing down annotations for help later when he looked over it again. After coming back from dinner he had not done much and was finishing his journeyman-sealing scroll up. He kept it neat though he had annotations in a separate scroll labeled _journeyman-sealing scroll annotations._ Finishing up he was just about to reach for his chakra theory scroll until he heard a knock at his door. _Now who could that be? No one ever knocks on my door. The only person who does is usually Kushina-san and that is when we have guests who want to see me for some reason. Well let's see who it is._ Standing up he walked over to his door and unlocked the seal and opened the door to see Narumi standing there looking like she had won the grand prize at a festival.

"Onii-chan guess what? You get to start training with me! We can train together now! Come on let's go talk to kaa-san and tou-san about it!" she exclaimed making him confused about why he was getting trained finally after they graduated. She then grabbed his hand and almost dragged him downstairs to 'their' parents.

Downstairs Minato and Kushina were arguing about what they had just offered their daughter. "How are we going to notice if something goes wrong with the seal if Naruto is there, Kushina?" he argued.

"If something was going to go wrong it would have proven itself by now it's been twelve years Minato. The seal is sturdy. We both worked on it. Nothing is getting out of that seal."

"Agh fine Kushina they are almost down anyway so we had better get a schedule planned out."

Just as he had said that Narumi came running down and Narumi was beaming with joy while Naruto only looked… confused? Why was he confused?

"Narumi-san could you step in the hallway for a moment please?" Naruto asked surprising her a little but she nodded and walked into the hallway for him. Surprising the adults Naruto merely whispered and put his palm on the ground while a small burst of chakra was felt. He was checking for something. But what could he be checking for? This was the Uzumaki-Namikaze household nothing would hold here except what they allowed. Cocking his head to the side he then flipped through ten hand signs and sealed the room up to talk to his parents. "Why are you just now starting to train me?"

Now that was not what they expected. For one their relatively unknown son just placed a strong silence seal on the room, since when did he know advanced fuuinjutsu? Second, why would he question learning two very powerful styles from arguably the best shinobi in the village? Minato got his mind together first instead of his wife and asked, "Don't you want to be trained in our styles?"

"That's not what I'm asking. I am asking why give me training now? After the academy, after we set ourselves in certain ways that would impede a change in routine for our shinobi lives. It doesn't make sense to me. Why pay me any attention after ignoring me for twelve years? Because Narumi asked you so she can be with her 'brother'? Because you feel guilt for leaving me alone all the time? What is it?"

Now that was certainly not anything near what they expected. He may have just broken their minds with those statements because he could see a glaze over Kushina's eyes and Minato had closed his eyes and was looking at the ground.

"Obviously you didn't really plan this out well so I will return to my room. Goodnight Minato-san Kushina-san. I would suggest you explain why I am not training with Narumi to her, she will be disappointed with this. If you want me to leave because by some chance I was an orphan who just happened to look like you I will move out if you want to keep focusing on Narumi-san. Although I will need a few weeks to gather funds to get an apartment." Naruto said turning around not seeing the crushed look in his father's eyes and the self-loathing in his mothers.

Undoing the seal on the room Naruto noticed Narumi was still in the hallway as he had asked. "Narumi-san you can come back in now. We're done in here. Sorry for taking so long." Naruto was still speaking at a whisper and had spoken quietly the entire time they had only grown used to it. Moving out would prove a problem for him but he could manage. If he hunted around the village he could find meat and could very well just grow his own vegetables and fruits for himself. Those survival guides and other books the Librarian had told him to read were very useful. Walking out of the room and up to his room he didn't see Narumi's confused face when she walked into the kitchen and saw her parents looking like a child had just died or something like that. Not knowing what to do she walked over to her parents and just hugged them until they were done feeling sorry for themselves. _I guess Onii-chan isn't training in their styles after all._ She thought, _darn it. Just when I almost get to send more time with him finally this happens. What did he say to get them like this I wonder? _Looking up she could see her father was pulling himself together but her mother still looked terrified of something. She wouldn't get answers tonight unless she talked to her Onii-chan who was probably in his room. Resigning herself to comforting her mother all night she pulled up a chair and hugged her mother who she readily replied to by pulling her into her lap and hugging her back. _Yup no answers tonight._ She thought while keeping a hold on her mother and trying to comfort her.

It had been two days since that talk and some things had changed. For one Kushina was up and ready at 3am in an attempt to talk to her son before he left. It turned out he woke up at 4 and was ready at 5:30 she started to hold him back a bit during breakfast to talk to him more and get to know him better which he appreciated but was still confused by. It was now the team placements and Kushina was talking to her husband about the teams, "I'm telling you Minato, put them in the same team with Miko-chans son that way they will be the best and have each other to rely on."

"But why Kushina? Sasuke and Sakura would be better if it was that besides they are needed for the reformation of team 7 the weakest and the strongest balancing everything out. The team should be Sasuke, Sakura and Narumi those are the top middle and lowest students."

"Are you telling me my daughter is the lowest student in the academy who graduated?" Kushina asked with KI rolling off of her in waves scaring her husband a little.

"NO! Narumi is not the worst she is the middle. Sakura is the worst with the physical stats. I went over the reports yesterday and Narumi was right when she explained the difference between Sakura and Naruto. Oh, speaking of Naruto look at this." He handed over his academy graduation paper including the extra pages trying to change the subject and not get the crap beaten out of him for insinuating that their daughter is the worst student. Kushina started looking over the paper and was mildly surprised at the level of thought in the answers and had to believe her daughter on the difference between him and anyone. His understanding would crush a jounins at this point. And then she got to the last question. She started reading and by the end of the answer was in utter shock at the entirety of the answer. It had ANBU level answers and chakra theory that was only used by the people who wrote the books/scrolls on chakra theory. And it was easy to read too. Almost like he didn't want to confuse someone when he wrote it. _Then again she did say he had confused the teachers sometimes so that might be why. _"Minato, how in the world did he come up with this?"

"I have no idea. Most jounin never get that far in chakra theory and here it is an academy student knowing it and having his own opinion on chakra, emotion and spirit effects in jutsu. Naruto is by all means the top in academics however; his grades do not reflect that at all. His grades pretty much say he is an idiot yet, there is proof that he isn't. There is also a note that he refused to use the academy taijutsu katas. I don't know what to make of any of it. His grades say he is stupid yet his work says he is a genius, we know he is good at fuuinjutsu because of the silencing seal a couple days ago, he knows wind style techniques from somewhere… we need to ask him where he learned everything. If we had two more like him we could have a team of geniuses and yet I doubt anyone could match him in knowledge or jutsu. If his theory goes for anything then he probably knows a lot of jutsu that uses them" he added seeing his wife's confusion at knowledge of jutsus.

"True, why don't we ask him after the team selection?" his wife suggests.

"Alright now just where to put him."

"I have an idea." Kushina says with a smirk on her face knowing her son would like it.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Minato thought before she explained her idea.

Iruka was now speaking in front of his now graduated class of shinobi and was giving them some last minute words. "Be careful for I know just how brutal this world is. If you need help, it's okay to ask others for advice. I know you all will make me proud as a sensei in your journey to greatness. Good luck on your own adventure in the world fellow shinobi." He said getting a cheer from the students about finally being shinobi.

"Now for team arrangements, team …" Naruto zoned out by now and was focused on his new scroll the Librarian had given him. It was focused on wind nature chakra and theory and how it worked. He was reading for a few minutes until he heard familiar names, "7, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Haruno" Thump goes Narumi." and Sasuke Uchiha." Cue fangirl screech, and another thump from Narumi. "Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team nine is still in use so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." At this point Naruto was getting confused, there had never been a one-man cell before and he was all that was left for the teams. Also at this point a chunin that Naruto had seen at the library walked into the room and handed Iruka a note, Iruka looked at the note and quietely argued with the chunin before resigning and speaking loud enough to be heard, "And lastly Team 11 is a one man team of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." That caused many raised eyebrows and loud responses from the fangirls of the class arguing why Naruto was a baka and would need a team while their Sasuke-kun wouldn't. "QUIET! This was a decision made by the Hokage. If you want to change it take it up with him not me."

"Iruka-sensei?" the person in question asked.

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"Does my cell have a sensei or can I go speak with the Hokage now to see why he wanted this?"

"You do have a sensei. In fact you have multiple senseis right now. But you should go see the Hokage. It would probably clear up any confusion you have." _And I have too but I probably wont get to know._ He thought to himself. Naruto then nodded to Iruka and left to the academy to see the Hokage.

After naming the teams a few jounin started walking in and grabbing teams. Soon only team 7 was left with Narumi taking a page out of her brother's book and reading a scroll to ignore her teammates. Though after thinking about why they were left alone she put the scroll away and tried to get a conversation started between them. "So who do you think our sensei will be Sakura?" Narumi said trying to be civil to the fangirl and brooder.

"I don't know Narumi I just hope that whoever it is they get here soon. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Sasuke-san any ideas?"

"Hn."

Two very different reactions happened to this. One Narumi just stared at the male completely ruining her attempts at conversation with a single syllable she was also a little peeved. Two, Sakura swooned at her crushes behavior and coolness. Not even a second after that the door opened to show a head stick in with gravity defying silver hair and a mask on with his forehead protector covering his left eye. His first glance at his team is Narumi looking irritated at a brooder while the pink haired one has hearts in her eyes looking at the brooder. And the brooder was just brooding.

"Well my first impression of you is. I hate you already. Meet me on the roof." With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves. All three trudged up to the roof.

On the roof we find the spiky haired jounin and the three genins of team 7 all sitting in a row. "Now that we are all here why don't we start introducing ourselves with likes dislikes, hobbies, dreams ect. I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes and some dislikes, and I have hobbies that you don't need to know about yet and as for my dream. Hmm… never really thought about it." He said finishing with his eyelid turning into an upside down U that Narumi could only think was the masked man's way of smiling. Though her teammates were thinking something else, she was thinking _is that a smile for a masked man? _And they were thinking _He only told us his name!_

"Now why don't you introduce yourself pinkie?"

Bristled a little bit Sakura started to introduce herself. "My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are I mean who I like is… (Stares at Sasuke giggling) my dreams are… (Stares at Sasuke giggling) my hobbies are… (Stares at Sasuke giggling) My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka." She said finishing with a huff while Narumi frowns at the girl but kept her silence, her brother would show just where her place is.

"Okay next brooder."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislikes and few if any likes I don't have a dream to chase but two ambitions that I will complete. I have no hobbies other than getting stronger to obtain my ambition."

…. Three different reactions happened to the Uchiha's proclamation. One, Narumi just sat there with a forced smile thinking of getting her dad to put her on a different squad. Two, Sakura was again swooning at the coolness of her crush. And three was Kakashi's blank face taking in the revenge driven brooder.

Getting over the sheer awkwardness Kakashi motioned for Narumi to take her turn.

"My name is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like training and spending time with my Onii-chan when I can. I dislike idiots that can't tell the difference between the past and the present, people who are jerks to people who haven't done anything wrong. My hobbies are training and spending time with my friends and family. My dream for now is… well its not important right now." She said as her dream was a little selfish, and she didn't want her new team to think her selfish for a stupid reason.

"Alright well now that that's done why don't you all meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 am. for the genin exam tomorrow. " And before anyone could say anything about the academy exam he poofed away.

"Narumi, do you know what he meant by the genin exam? We just took one didn't we?" Sakura asked after he had left.

"No idea, why did you ask me?" Narumi asked a little peeved at the so-called 'academic genius' asking her.

"Your dad is the Hokage right? Shouldn't you know this stuff already?"

"How would I know if he doesn't tell me? This is the first time I have heard of it." Narumi said and before Sakura could argue left the roof in search of her brother.

**Well this was fun. I am having a little trouble with getting through the academy in False Host but I will make it through but I will be starting school soon and work is also in the way so fun stuff… read and review what you liked disliked, flames are welcome as long as it is productive.**


	2. Beginings

I own nothing.

Song of the day: Song For Sienna by Brian Crain

**Key:**

Normal speaking: that looks weird.

**Biju/summoning speaking: What do you want Gaki?**

_Normal thoughts: his eyes are wrong for his age._

_**Biju/summoning thoughts: I'm bored.**_

**Ok so here we go.**

**Ghost child**

**Chapter 2**

"So then what am I hokage-sama?" Naruto asked the man sitting in front of him. "If I am not reserves what am I? Considering Iruka said I have multiple senseis and I can only imagine you giving me to the other rookie senseis as back up on missions to earn mission credit on my file. If that isn't it what I am then what am I Hokage-sama?" Naruto whispered as he looked at the blonde man in front of him and red headed woman smiling at him next to the blonde man.

"Yes that is the gist of it. You will mostly be training yourself to fit in any situation but there is one technique I want you to learn first." The Hokage replied smiling at his son.

"Very well. What technique is it?" Naruto whispered with as always the quiet whisper like voice.

"The shadow clone technique. It will help with the time it takes to learn things and give you more yous to bond with teammates. To get to know them more and to plan things farther in advance, if you get that far with them that is." The Hokage added seeing his son's lost expression.

Naruto nodded then looked to him and asked, "When may I get started on training?"

"Now, Kushina-chan could you please go with Naruto to show him the shadow clone?" the Hokage asked as Naruto saw why she was here.

"Sure, Sochi-chan, we are going to training ground 11. Do you know the body flicker?" she asked receiving a nod they both disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Bold move giving him the shadow clone. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you on finally noticing him or congratulate you on sticking one to the council's plea for him to be held back." A voice said from the right window.

"Was it that bad sensei?" Minato asked his sensei.

"You want the truth or a comforting lie?" the toad sage asked.

"The truth." He said knowing he might get chewed out worse than what his son did.

"You abandoned him to the village who hates him. I'm surprised that he's not raging and hating everyone in the village. If he went rogue I would be obliged to hunt him down but he would have every reason to go rogue. No amount of loyalty could keep someone in a village full of people who hate him and hates everything he does. And there were moments I thought I would have to as well. Thankfully he met the Librarian and is now probably going to be one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. But I have no idea if he will ever call back his emotions though. He pushed them to the side knowing that if he kept them he wouldn't be able to not hate people. And the sad thing is I didn't notice it. The Librarian pointed it out to me. She pointed out a lot about him. If I didn't know better I would say Itachi would have a serious competitor for his potential." Jiraya said to Minato getting him to lower his head in shame.

"We couldn't leave Narumi alone Jiraya she is Kyuubi's container. We had to watch to make sure it couldn't get out."

"And in doing so you left your son to deal with hatred." Jiraya said getting a flinch out of the Hokage.

"Enough about that for now. What I want to know is how does this librarian know so much about him when he is almost a ghost everywhere else?" Minato asked revealing a large curiosity of his.

"The Librarian is a 40 year old woman known for her intelligence and categorization. When the war ended she built a new library with two sections in it. The first section has many stories and novels used mainly by civilians. The second section is categorized into branches, with nin, gen, tai, iryou, ken, and other jutsu used by shinobi with scrolls meant for control purposes, and scrolls on fuuinjutsu as well."

"That doesn't exactly tell me how she knows my son so well sensei."

"Isn't that what you should ask him yourself? You already left him alone for twelve years. How much longer is he going to have to wait?" Jiraiya said looking at his former student seriously.

"If you're so worried about him why don't you ask him yourself?" Minato asked a little irked by his sensei.

"I tried. Let's just say it didn't work." Jiraiya said a little sheepishly. Remembering what happened.

**Flashback!**

Naruto was in his room when a knock came from the door. Walking over he opened it to see a big man with a large white mane of hair falling down his back.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing all by yourself?" the big man asked.

"I apologize but I don't know who you are." Naruto whispered closing his door. But it was stopped by the big mans hand in the doorway.

"Hold on their Naruto, I am, Jiraiya, the epitome of manliness! I fall for no woman's wiles! When you're me, you only need to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet. The great toad sage of Mount Myōboku. Jiraiya!" He said introducing himself to the young boy. The sad thing was that Naruto had no reaction to his introduction only looking with an emotionless face causing him to cry on the inside. Being the manly man he was he moved towards the door again only to be stopped by the boy who asked one question in response.

"Why should I let you in my room when I just met you Jiraiya-sama?" he asked.

Jiraiya stopped. Most kids would be shocked into seeing a sannin and let them do pretty much whatever. This kid however was not impressed. "I just want to know what your doing kid." He said getting a simple, one word answer before getting the door closed in his face.

"Homework."

**Flashback end!**

"When was this?" Minato asked his sensei.

"Three years ago. The boy hasn't changed either. I asked a week ago and he gave a similar answer. 'I am busy Jiraiya-sama, there isn't much here for a sannin, I suggest you take your business to Hokage-sama.'" Jiraiya was a little peeved at the brats attitude but knew he wasn't getting anywhere with him so had left the child alone. Good thing he had too (not that he knew that of course) Naruto was moving things around that day. "Are you going to try to take your responsibility as a parent seriously now or still focus on Narumi?" Jiraiya asked looking at his student seriously.

"I don't know what to do with him Jiraiya. I tried to teach him the family styles of taijutsu but he denied that and asked why we were suddenly paying any attention to him. He even told us to our face he might move out, thinking he was an orphan and that we wanted to focus on Narumi. The scary thing is that he was right. I still want to focus on Narumi, just less because I know that I can trust Narumi's training in Kakashi's hands. But he is a total mystery to me. He is near emotionless it almost makes me think he is one of Danzo's agents." Here Minato shuddered thinking what the old war hawk would do with his son. "He deserved a better childhood. Thinking that we weren't his parents all the time and focusing on Narumi, I can't imagine what I would have done in his position. He still doesn't call us kaa-chan or tou-san either, only our names and very politely as well. Just stuffing himself in his room to do whatever he does when he goes in his room." Not that Minato had tried hard, or at all to find out what he was doing in there before a few weeks ago when Kushina and he were surprised by his grades and that he was nominated as rookie of the year. With as perfect scores as one could get. Only Itatchi Uchiha had gotten that high in this and the last generation.

"Well it's done now no use on lamenting on the past just keep an eye on him and if he shows any signs of… well anything let me know." Minato said to his sensei in hopes the older ninja would be able to catch anything new about his pretty much ghost of a son. _Huh, ghost. Such a fitting word for him, seeing as we never notice him whenever we are in the same room or not, its like he isn't there at all._ Minato thought a little depressed.

"I'll keep an eye on him Minato don't worry." Jiraiya said vanishing out the window and leaving his student to think and do paperwork.

"So, I am an elite genin?" Naruto whispered looking at Kushina.

"That's what your father calls it. Your job from what he explained to me is to work with everyone for better results. If the jounin sensei were ever incapacitated then you would take over, and command the genin to safety or if it's possible then to finish the mission. You also will take over training if the jounin ever asks you to. You are pretty much training by yourself while helping the genin. Another thing, you will have to attend weekly training sessions with each sensei to get used to the teams. Does that make sense sochi-chan?" Kushina asked her son getting a nod. They had finished the shadow clone a while ago. Naruto had surprised her by making one to check the chakra cost of making the clones. After finding the cost he made five and sent them to another side of the training field with instructions to do something about a seal. "Sochi-chan, what seal are you having problems with? I'm a seal master myself I can help you with whatever you are having troubles with." Kushina said hoping to get closer to her son and wanting to know how advanced he was without their help.

Naruto stared at her. Blinking a few times he continued to stare for a few more moments making Kushina think that she had done something wrong again and was about to apologize but was stopped by Naruto when he started talking, "While your help would most likely get this project done much quicker I would like to say that I was the one to make the seal from scratch." He said making her lower her hopes of getting closer to her son. "However, there are a few things that you could show me that would speed the process up a lot if you would be willing to teach me?" Naruto asked seeing her plight in her eyes.

"What do you want to know Sochi-chan?" she asked brightly.

"I want to know more about Uzumaki sealing techniques. The Uzumaki were, are, and always will be known for their sealing prowess, I would like to think they made a technique to fasten the pace of writing seals out on the battlefield, but I have no knowledge on where I could find such a technique and was hoping you could teach me if they had one." Naruto whispered looking at Kushina who was more than a little surprised, but very happy at the outcome, and very proud of her Sochi-chan to ask for the Uzumaki sealing techniques.

"Gladly Sochi-chan. Just know, I will not be an easy sensei in teaching the Uzumaki sealing techniques." She said looking seriously at her son. If he could not do it… _no, he can do it. I believe in him_. She thought looking at her Sochi-chan's face of determination. _Or is that how his face always is?_ She couldn't tell. Determining to take it as his determination she began, "Sochi-chan, what do you know about the density of chakra?" she began.

"Density of a persons chakra can affect multiple things, such as chakra affinities, reserve size, coil size and jutsu size, length or strength."

Nodding her head she accepted that answer though had more to add, "The density of a persons chakra does affect those things yes, but it can also cause it to become solid if one makes it thick enough. Like so," she said holding her hand out palm up while a signature chakra chain came out of her hand with the links being a deep bluish black (**A/N I know they are different color I am just making them that color it does have a purpose.)**.

Walking closer Naruto looked at the links that looked to be about between 2 and 1 & ½ inches thick. "Are you consciously making the chakra thicker? It seems like the chakra is solid, not like a liquid that I imagined it would be in. though being a _chain_ one would hope it would be solid." He said musing to himself.

"Very good sochi-chan! The chakra chains were the method of many Uzumakis to restrain tough opponents because of the surprise that comes with them. Getting the chakra chains to work you need to physically make your chakra solid enough to hold something down. That is what we shall start with before we can get into the Uzumaki sealing techniques." Kushina said as they got started on chakra chains with her son.

It had been two months and Naruto was getting used to the D-rank missions the Hokage kept sending him on. He had advanced in using the chakra chains and had found out what they were the precursor to when Kushina had told him about the real technique.

**Flashback!**

It was three weeks after graduation and only three of the teams had passed, Kakashi Hatake's team of Sakura Haruno, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikze, and Sasuke Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi's team of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, and Asuma Sautobi's team of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Naruto had gone on multiple D-rank missions with each team. Though he had gone by himself quite a lot as well, using shadow clones to get the job done quickly and easily. He had just finished getting the chakra chains to work after studying Kushina's version more. It was more of an advanced chakra control method than anything else, as the user had to channel chakra through the chain to make it sturdy enough to grab something. Naruto had also figured out other uses of it as well. But Kushina was here to talk about the next step.

"Ok Sochi-chan, next after the chakra chains is the liquid chakra. While it is usually easier to use the liquid chakra for the real technique it gives you the right mind set and control needed to form the next step of the Uzumaki sealing. Use your chakra as a fluid. Let the ground be your paper and your chakra as your ink. Channel your chakra and control its flow on the ground to form whatever seal you want to write. Keep the image in your mind about what seal you are making to keep double checking your work as you go." She kept talking as she knelt down and channeled chakra for the real technique. The chakra leaked out and spilled on the ground looking a bit brighter than the chains were in color, now it was a sot of bluish green in color snaking along the ground as she formed a simple seal on the ground in front of her.

With a small bang the miniature exploding tag she 'wrote' on the ground went off.

Naruto watched Kushina and her chakra flow on the ground with interest and had many ideas of seals he wanted to try when he mastered this.

**Flashback end!**

He had enough D-ranks stored to try out a C-rank but knew he shouldn't in case something happened on it, which would need more than him on the mission. He was very cautious considering he gotten out of the academy only two months prior. He had done a number of training sessions with each team as well and found that each team had their faults and each team was a bit lazy. Kakashi's team only worked on teamwork that wasn't there because of the personality dynamics, he had sparred with them each and all together and only Narumi and Sasuke ever truly attacked him, though Sakura's screeches could count as an attack if it got to your ear. Kurenai's team worked harder in that they trained a little bit but Kurenai mothered her team more than train them and it showed when he sparred with each member, Shino was cool headed and could plan, Kiba was brash but had good take down jutsu, and Hinata had a very good advantage over him with her byakugan. Asuma's team was… lazy is the only good way to put it. Ino was the only one who truly tried against him and she had a tough time battling against him in his mind when she tried to possess him, Shikamaru only looked at him and planned, very well, but lazily, Choji was a very… squishy… person, he didn't like hurting his friends and he counted Naruto as one of them after Naruto helped them train and gave them each tips about training. Only Sasuke, Narumi, Shino, Hinata and Kiba were any true 'threat' to him, but each had a weakness. Sasuke was very overconfident and would start to rage after his first miss, Narumi was scatterbrained and had a hard time planning against him, Shino was a very repetitive once you figure out how to unravel the attacks it was simple, Hinata was a very shy girl that took a lot to get her to fight him and Kiba was extremely brash and would make mistakes constantly.

He had also kept up his appearances at the Library. Reading scrolls and writing notes on what he understood and what he got from the information. The library was a good place to him. It only really tolerated people who wanted to read or pursue knowledge, in all forms, opinions, fact, theories, and group resignation on some subjects. Most 'demon' haters never went to the library for anything so it was a safe haven for him. Plus the Librarian and the others at the library were always helpful if he needed to find something.

That day the hokage had summoned him though to his office while he was working on a medical scroll. _Wonder why Hokage-sama needs me? _He thought on his way up the tower. Walking up the stairway to the office he knocked politely.

"Enter." The hokage's voice came through the door.

Opening the door he saw Kakashi's team and Kushina behind the Hokage who was in his chair looking over mission scrolls.

"Ah, Naruto, good timing. Team 7 has requested a C-rank mission, I want you to accompany them is that understood?"

"What is the mission?" he asked.

"Guarding a bridge builder from wave. You are to stay with him until the bridge is finished. Okay?" he said looking at each of his shinobi in turn with his gaze landing on Kakashi last. Getting nods all around even if it was reluctant from the Haruno he continued, "Ok you will meet the client around ten am at the village gate tomorrow understood?" getting more nods he only had one more thing to say to them. "Everyone is dismissed."

The next morning found Kakashi by the gate with Tazuna who by the time he saw the team was less than impressed.

"This is my protection? A bunch of brats? The pink one looks like she would fall over at the first sign of trouble, the dark haired one looks like he couldn't do anything without help, the other girl looks weak and would fall over at the first hit, and mr. Silence looks like he could use a lesson on how to talk to people." He said listing them off.

Of course Narumi was never one to accept insults from anyone and tried to fly at the man only to be held back by her nii-san. Glaring at her brother for holding her back she only saw the neutral expression and his whisper of "It's not nice to attack someone just because they insulted you. Be the better person." He said looking at her.

Still glaring at her brother for being so neutral she went and stood next to her sensei, "Well when are we leaving?" she asked a little irritated that she not only had to stay longer but got lectured by her brother.

"Well are you ready Tazuna-san?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah just keep me safe until I get the bridge finished." Tazuna said.

As they walked out of Konoha Naruto couldn't help but remember the warning given by the Librarian when he went there last.

**Flashback!**

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-san, please come with me for a moment." The Librarian asked him with a calm expression. Nodding Naruto followed her into her office where she usually kept a few hundred scrolls for personal use or for other seekers usage. He had the privilege of seeing a few of those scrolls and what they contained.

The room was lined with seals for privacy and storage in case she needed privacy or something she hadn't used in a while. Naruto knew she hardly ever used those seals mainly because they were absolute. No chakra or vibrations could leave the room once the seals were active. Didn't matter if the door was open or not, with those seals active nothing, no sound, and no chakra left the room until it was deactivated. No listening seal worked either. He helped design it, with help from other library members who were interested in the project.

Most listening seals were used as a microphone that sent signals to the other end of the seal, so in shutting off any chakra from leaving the room those seals were defeated. Also there were seals that only recorded sound and then played back what had been recorded after grabbing the seal and playing it in another secure room to tell what went on. The seal that was designed worked like a bubble around every person in the room connected, no sound could be heard from inside the bubble, or could any uninvited listeners spy on the meeting, this aspect defeated any recording seal anyone could bring into her office. In applying this seal the people within the seal bubble could accurately attest to the strength of the seal by the bubble of distorted area around them, like a heat wave passed through the area. The seal took a fair amount of chakra to use but it had a very, _very_ large battery. Every time a seeker, writer or a reader entered the library they got their books and/or scrolls and started channeling chakra into the seals on the underside of the tables. The seals worked like a charm against anyone spying either, as it distorted a lot of things including the byakugan and sharingan. The byakugan couldn't get past the bubble of chakra to read the lips and the sharingan couldn't either again because of the fact that the office had no windows and once the seals were active no vibrations could be detected by ear or sight in the air around the door since the bubble hovered a few inches before the door to stop said dojutsus. So whatever was said could be said in almost perfect knowledge that they were safe from spying.

"So I'm leaving the village for a while. On a mission to wave." Naruto whispered.

Narrowing her eyes at the location she started instructing him in some things, "While you are there look for a girl named Teinga. She dropped off the grid a while ago after she went there. She is a seeker and a very good one. You would be doing the library a favor if you found her and brought her back. I will of course update your account if you find her. Do not underestimate anything there. Teinga is a chunin level seeker, be careful. If something happened to her it was beyond her capabilities of dealing with. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how wary you need to be when in that country. Also as a bonus if you are able to then please find the ruins of Uzushiogakure, view the scenery and place a library marker for future reference." She said finishing her instructions. The library marker was a beacon for library shinobi that was placed when someone high up in the library system had an interest in something and wanted to go there for future investigation, like the ancient forests in Iwa or the healing springs in Suna or maybe the insects and other strange flora or fauna.

Nodding his head in silence Naruto took everything in as the Librarian smiled softly at the child who had done quite a bit to help the library. They were in his debt for getting a few seals ready for use. He had been commissioned for a different seals by a many people for different use such as an invisibility seal or a chakra surpression seal to use for prisoners. He had a lot of work to do. He couldn't wait til he had enough saved to move out. Then he could whole-heartedly start working on his seals and what _he_ truly wanted to work on.

**Flashback end!**

Walking along the road Naruto noticed the puddle on the road in contrast to the clear sky they had been having for the last few weeks and deadpanned at whoever was in there. Note, his deadpanned expression is very similar to his normal face; the only difference is the more annoyed expression in his eyes. Silently he substituted himself for a clone he had following them and kept watch over what happened.

It happened in a blur of motion for the genin excluding Naruto in the trees. Two blurs came up from the puddle with huge metal claws around different arms and a chain connecting the two. Moving quickly they dashed forward and wrapped the chain around Kakashi and 'Naruto' who were quickly sliced into pieces and killed. At least that's how team 7 saw it happen.

Naruto watched as the two missing nin went directly toward the guy they were protecting but Narumi and Sasuke reacted fast enough to deter them enough to save him. Sasuke used a kunai and shuriken to pin the chain to a tree pinning them together while still linked by the chain. They both released the chain simultaneously and charged the brats who dared attack them. Sasuke was having a rough time taking his opponent down, as he was faster and stronger than the genin. Narumi was having an easier time than Sasuke but still a rough time as she was trained by the hokage.

After a minute of fighting the two brothers were simultaneously knocked out by Kakashi, who head locked Sasuke's opponent, and Naruto, who merely chopped the back of Narumi's opponents neck. Naruto stood behind his opponent as he looked over the man and his sister. Seeing a scratch on his sister's hand he reached out for it looking at her in the eyes.

Giving her hand to her brother Narumi was completely unaware of what was going on, as it was just a scratch. _Hey, what is that green stuff? _ She thought to her tenant. Yes Narumi knew all about the kyuubi except for unlike her mother who kept it locked up tight she got to know the beast actually trying to get to know him, he was still a jack ass but hey it was getting better. He tolerated her presence now instead of just shoving her out of the mindscape. He even accepted her compliments on how soft his fur was when she had climbed on his head one day. Strangely enough it was those compliments that had made the Kyuubi wonder about what his container truly was like. He was not pleased by her brother's act of neutrality when he could feel the pain but it was not his place. Kyuubi had kept most of what he knew to himself other than the useless tales he had told Narumi

_**It's poison brat. Looks like your brother knows what's going down at least.**_ The kyuubi said as Narumi started to feel something different with her hand. Coming back to reality she looked down and saw her brother concentrating on her hand with a green glow around her the scratch. His eyebrows were furrowed showing just how concentrated he was.

After a few moments the green substance came out and Naruto used his medical chakra to take it off his sister's hand. Staggering back a few steps Naruto took a few deep breaths before regaining his neutral façade. The looks on the genin's faces were different however. Narumi looked thankful, Sakura looked annoyed at him… again, and Sasuke looked at him in contempt.

_Why would he help someone who was weak enough to be hurt in the first place? _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto remove the poison from his sister.

Guessing Sasuke's thoughts by his face Naruto turned to him and spoke, "Sasuke, it is the job of the strong to protect the weaker as they grow, for they are the ones with greater potential. Self sustaining shinobi will only wilt as they stagnate in their skills." Naruto then turned to his sister and finished treating her poisoned hand. Finished with treating her hand Naruto moved away and started walking along the road. The rest of the journey to the water was simple as they didn't really talk much, Sasuke was brooding as usual, Narumi was looking along the road for any more traps and Sakura wasn't paying anything besides Sasuke attention, and Kakashi was paying attention to his surroundings while reading his smut. Sakura had asked if there were any ninja in wave and was answered with a 'no' Wave didn't have ninja as only country with villages had ninja, Lightning, Rock, Wind, Fire, Water, Grass, Rain, and others had villages though the big five, Lightning, Rock, Fire, Water and Wind were considered the top five being the biggest and strongest with the kages as leaders of their villages. Naruto who already knew this and other facts about each country ignored it and kept looking at the road ahead. At least he did until Sakura tried to insult him again.

"WHY AREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION NARUTO-BAKA! THIS IS WHY YOU ARE SO STUPID YOU NEVER PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ANYONE!" she shouted successfully getting on his nerves for once.

"The reason I never paid any attention in class is because I already knew it. For example, did you know that the Raikage, said to be the fastest man alive because of his lightning armor, leads Kumogakure? Kumo also has a lot of lightning specialists being in the land of lightning which upgrades their already deadly kenjutsu?" Naruto whispered in a whisper like tone that had ice in it. "Furthermore what is more important to you, impressing the Uchiha, or becoming a kunoichi? You have no skills, loud as a banshee, and have no concept of stealth whatsoever." He said staring at the girl who was trying to uphold a strong front but was failing miserably. "You have chakra control but no means to use it, you have no genjutsu, no medical jutsu nothing but the academy three that you had to do to graduate. So tell me Haruno, who is more stupid, the one trying to impress someone not even interested in them or the one constantly improving himself giving tips and helping where he can?" at this point Sakura was in tears at his blatantly obvious points.

"Maa maa Naruto I think that's enough." Kakashi said ending the verbal abuse Naruto was doing to his student. _Completely relevant and useful advice but she is still my student._ Kakashi thought with a little remorse. _Why did I pass this team again?_ _Oh yeah, the council decided in its _infinite_ wisdom that I had to teach this team._ They had decided that after a bit of research looking who was going to train the 'last Uchiha' Sasuke had been the second golden child of Konoha with Narumi being the first. Naruto was little more than a ghost to most people. Not after some idiot leaked it that Naruto instead of Narumi was the jinchuuriki. There were only a few attempts at assassination on him both politically and on the streets after the announcement. Of course it was never proven who had done it. Kakashi mentally shook his head. He didn't need the reminder of how bad he had failed protecting his sensei's son from the abuse. As they walked along the road in silence Naruto was going through his finances and other seals that he knew while keeping watch to pass the time, Kakashi was still reading his smut though only flipping two pages every half hour showing his attentiveness, Sasuke was brooding as usual though had an inkling in the back of his head nagging him about what Naruto had said to him about the weak and the strong, Sakura was just looking at her crush hoping to get some attention.

As they reached the water a boatman sailed up and Tazuna talked to him and got them in the boat, Kakashi had to water walk a ways because the boat didn't have enough room for him, Naruto switched with him after a while so he could rest, he didn't have infinite reserves after all. The genin were quite surprised that the Naruto could do so much that they couldn't.

_Why didn't tou-san and Kaa-chan teach me that? _Narumi thought a little sad that she was still so far behind her brother.

_How is the idiot walking on water? _Sakura thought with hate towards the blonde. She still couldn't forgive him for embarrassing her in front of Sasuke.

_How could that loser have such skill?! I need it to destroy _him_!_ Sasuke thought in fury.

_Fufufufu… naughty kasumi-chan._ Were the thoughts of thoughts of the leader of the team.

_Ok so I have just enough for an apartment but not enough to keep me fed after that. I am going to have to either start taking more missions or selling some seals to the library, or a shinobi only store. Ok next is seals…_ and so Naruto's thoughts kept going through his finance options and possibilities of seals with the Uzumaki way.

Once they arrived at shore they got off and were walking to Tazuna's house when they walked by a near by lake and the fog seemed to thicken a little around the woods.

Suddenly Narumi threw a kunai toward a bush where a thunk was heard. Walking over to check it out Naruto saw a bunny with a white coat. Frowning he picked up the bunny by its neck and showed it to Kakashi staring meaningfully at the coat.

Widening his eyes Kakashi shouted out "GET DOWN!" with Kakashi grabbing tazuna and the genin hitting the deck. Not a moment later a giant sword flew over their heads slamming into a tree where Naruto saw just what he wanted to see. "An eyebrow less ninja with cow print pajamas. Oh joy." He whispered out.

Unluckily Zabuza heard and snarled at the brat who thought to insult him. "Quiet you! Your not so smooth yourself either are you? You can't be above genin at most." Zabuza shouted releasing his full KI on the group getting a passed out Tazuna, Narumi was quivering, Sasuke was shaking, Sakura was on the floor holding her head, a blank jounin and a miffed blonde. Said blonde just yawned at the KI and looked to where the pajama ninja was.

"Because I don't believe it to be worth my time either. Let's just cut to the chase shall we? You need Tazuna dead we need him alive. The same individual different states of being." Naruto whispered out a little annoyed. Bantering was, while fun, a waste of time right now.

"Excellent idea brat. Let's begin. Hidden mist technique!" as he said that thick fog rolled in and blinded the group (the conscious ones anyway). They got ready to counter whatever attack this monster could cause.

**Well that was fun. Can't say I didn't have a little fun writing that. **

**You know the usual stuff review/flame whatever. **


End file.
